Big Time Missing: Can't Live Without You!
by BTRusherSwiftWW
Summary: Hey guys this my 1st story so please go easy on me! It takes place 3 months after Big Time Breakup. Jo calls Kendall and thanks to that phone-call both their lifes are going to change sooner or later.. Hope u enjoy!
1. The Big Time Phonecall

_** Authoress' Notes**_

**Allright guys this my 1****st**** BTR fanfic so PLEASE go easy on me :p It's a Jendall/Kenjo one cuz im just obsessed with this couple hehe. It takes place 3 months after Jo did go to pursue her dreams..And I think Kendall can't live without her so I made this thing up :D I will try to update daily but that's difficult for me cause I'm very busy these days in the summervacation. Sry also for my bad English, it's not my main language… BUT HERE IT GOEESSS:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR and the song I used in this chapter. Also lets pretend that the song never was on tv ( Big Time Terror ) But If I did own it BTR Jo didn't go away and blah blah blah.. Here it goes for real!**

_** Big Time Missing: Can't live without you **_

_** ( The beginning is a sort of summary ;p )**_

It's been already 3 months since a new actress in town: Jo Taylor left L.A for New Zealand to be a part of an upcoming film: Chauncey Jackson & the Magic Gallows.  
>She would be 3 years away and her boyfriend, The leader of the popular band, : Kendall Knight wasn't the same since then. Sure they have also their Facetalks ( Facetime ) calls everyday and then Kendall tucks his girlfriend Jo in but it isn't the same as real seeing her, holding her and kissing her. Until that one day that changed everything..<p>

** ( Allright the sort of summary is over we're going 2 present time! )**

''Kendall wake up! '' a little Latino with the name Carlos Garcia screams at a particular tall blonde who lays in bed. Still Kendall Donald Knight sleeps so Carlos is throwing a bucket with water all over him with as result:…

''CARLOS! DUDE WHAT ARE U DOING!'' The tall blonde screams back. He looks over at his clock and growls '' It's 6 AM man, let me have my sleep!''

''But Kendall it's Jo! She on the phone for face-..'' The Latino couldn't finish his sentence cause Kendall was already shouting at him.

''What is wrong with her? Carlos tell me!'' Kendall screams, so many thoughts where in his head right now. He wondered what happend to his girlfriend. But Kendall Donald Knight was also scared. Jo never calls him this early for a Facetalk.

''I don't know man! But she called me on my iPhone to Facetalk with you, she probarly knows I'm always early awake.'' Carlos said. ''Here she is.'' The hyped Latino said, he gives Kendall his iPhone, put on his helmet and left their sharedbedroom.

Kendall immediately turned it again on Facetalk to see his girlfriend's face.. But he didn't like what he saw: Her hair was a BIG TIME MESS, her eyes are red and puffy and she was crying.

''Hey Jo what's wrong ?'' He asked with concern in his voice. His heart breaks when he sees her like this.

''Kendall… I…I just freaking miss you! Those tears here are for you!''I don't want to stay here anymore! I want to be with you back in L.A! In L.A I had you and friends! Here are all 6 of my co-stars just like Jett Stetson and the girls here are just mean! '' She cried even harder while she was saying it.

''Jo I miss u too so terrible! But you have to keep going on.. This is an opportunity you get once in a lifetime'' He said. ''Do you remember this?: ''The show must go on so I need you to stay strong.. '' Kendall sung only for her ears. Luckily for him Jo was getting calmer.

''Kendall promise me you won't leave me..'' She said, she still sniffled.

''Of course Jo but if I do leave you, the boys probably set me up for a date with another girl'' He tried to say it funny but thanks to that 'joke' his girlfriend Jo Taylor cried even harder.

''Sshhh It was just a joke! Jo please stop crying! You know I hate it to see you like that'' Kendall said. And his words worked: Jo still had her red puffy eyes but she didn't cry anymore.

''Okay thanks Kendall but I'm really tired..'' She yawned while saying that.

''It's good Jo. You need your sleep. Here I will tuck you in..Virtual then..'' Kendall tried to be funny again but this time it actually worked. He saw again a smile on her face. The face he still misses after 3 long months.

''Thanks Kendall you are the best you know?'' She said

''Yeahh… I hear that a lot.'' He said

''But sometimes also a jerk you know that?'' She giggled while saying that.

''Heey I'm not a jerk! If I was then I didn't had a long-distance relationship with you!'' He looked offended but still had his goofy smile on his face so Jo knew it was fake offended.

''Sure Kendall, good morning by the way!'' She said

''Thanks and you a goodnight! Still weird those time-zones but go dream about hopping kangaroo's and me.'' He joked.

''Kangaroo's are in Australia… Not in New-Zealand!'' Jo laughed hard again.

''What's the difference between them?'' He started cracking up.

''Argg… Kendall you are just impossible! But I really go to sleep this time.. Goodbye Kenken!'' Jo said while she was smiling.. Kenken was the nickname she used for him.

''Sweet dreams! Kendall said while he had a smirk on his face. He was hesitated to say what next so he whispered: '' I love you..''

''What? Sorry I didn't hear you!'' Jo answers , she wonders what her boyfriend just said.

''Ooh no…Umm… Never mind..Anyway again Goodnight Jo!'' Kendall said. He blushed a little bit.

Jo was confused but she said again Goodmorning to him and ended the call.

Kendall still looked at his phone where like 5 seconds ago the most beautiful girl he ever met her face stood. He still couldn't forget that she cried over him. Kendall was about to sleep again when he heared Carlos and Logan fighting over a bowl of cornflakes. He chuckled got up and left the room. Little did he know that this phone-call was going to change his life sooner or later…

**Hope u guys liked chapter 1 and whooot: Click on the review button! :D Next chap is coming fast! Almost done with it :D But hey give me a review ;)**


	2. The Song For The Girl Who's Got My Heart

_** Authoress Notes:**___

_**Hey guys! Hope you all liked chapter 1 one of my amazing story. This is also the first time I wrote some parts in a P.O.V :D Hope it turns out well but now just enjoy!**_

_**Story: Big Time Missing: Can't Live Without You! Chapter 2: The song for the girl who's got my heart.**_

* * *

><p>Kendall Knight was having breakfast while Carlos and Logan where sleeping on the couch. He laughed everytime he saw the two of them. After breakfast he did go under the shower. But still he couldn't forget his last phonecall with Jo. After he thought twice about her Kenken got a idea and jumped out the shower. Like a fast ninja he brushed his teeth and rushed with a towel wrapped around his body to his bedroom. He put on his black jeans, a grey v-neck, his grey sneakers with black shoelaces and a black beanie. After he finished clothing he picked up his acoustic guitar and left his room. It was now 6:45 AM. Kendall quietly made a note to say where he was and walked out of his apartment 2J and did go to the Palmwoods Park where no one was because it was still very early. He sat on a bench and chuckled while he was thinking about his first one-minute date with Jo. Those where the good times. Since her departure Kendall felt like he grown-up a bit. He let go the best thing that ever happened to him. His true and only love. Kendall sighed and began to strum his guitar a little bit.<p>

He had the urge to write a song now because he was depressed. He already knew over who this song is going to be about: Jo. This was going to be a very special song about their relationship. Slowly the words where beginning to come out of his mouth:

_I promise I would be there_  
><em>I swear I'm on my way<em>  
><em>I know you may not hear me<br>__But that's the price I pay_

'Hmm'' he thought.'' This is a good verse for my song.'' After what seems for minutes to him but where in reality 3 hours he finished the song. Kendall called it ''Shot In The Dark.'' He picked up his guitar and rushed to Roque Records. He had a plan.

**Gustavo P.O.V**

I was mixing with a DJ some songs for my dog band: Big Time Rush. Those dogs became a hit after their debut album. Of course all thanks to me but to be honest I'm still surprised how they sold so many albums in 1 year. Kelly came in the room with my coffee.

''Here is your café latte Gustavo.'' She said

''Thanks Kelly'.'' I took a sip of it but when I tasted it I felt like I was going to puke.

''WHAT IS THIS FOR COFFEE? DO YOU WANT TO HAVE ME DEAD OR SOMETHING! '' I screamed at her. Sometimes she's giving me headache. She was about to argue with me again when the leader dog: Kendall came in.

''And what are you doing here? Give I you a day free then you are still at the studio!'' I yelled at him.

''Gustavo, earlier this morning I was writing a song and I felt a rush. Can I play it at our L.A Big Time Concert tonight?''

I laughed, the dog is thinking he can sing one of his own songs at the Big Time Rush concert? How crazy is that boy! Probably it comes because his girlfriend Jo departure.

'' OOH so you think you can sing a song tonight at MY L.A Big Time Rush concert? How funny is this the dog thinks he's just so great like me!'' I laughed and yelled at the same time.

''Gustavo let him play the song, maybe it is a good one'' Kelly said angry. She was giving me a creepy look.

I looked at them both. Kendall was giving me dogs eyes and Kelly already grabbed one of my VMA trophies and a hammer.. Hey maybe the dog can write a good song..

''Okay let me listen to it. Go in the studio Kendall.'' I said. Kendall looked extremely happy and ran to the studio. And Kelly was just smiling at me and the same time giving me a Don't-Hurt-His-Feelings-Look. I sighed..

''Let's follow the leader dog.'' After we both walked in the studio Kendall was already soundchecking and stuff. We took our places and putted on our headphones.

The dog grabbed a chair and began to strum his guitar. I laughed to myself if he really thinks this is going to be at my L.A conc-. I looked up and saw Kendall singing. The melody and rhytym where perfect, the words where powerful and having a meaning..Hmm This was something else than The Giant Turd song.. Me, the Gustavo Roque felt…touched. Who thought the leader dog had it in him?

I looked up at Kelly and saw her eyes tearing up. We exchanged looks and thought about one girl who can make Kendall this crazy and emotional: Jo. I finally felt what the dog felt when his girlfriend left. In just one word: Heartbroken.

When he finished his song that he called: Shot In The Dark I was already thinking when can Kendall sing this song tonight…

**Kendall P.O.V**

I wonder what Gustavo thought of the song I wrote for my sweetheart Jo. God..: FOCUS Kendall! Gustavo is going to say something!

''Well dog… I actually liked your song.. You wrote it all by yourself?'' He asked me. I was surprised, Gustavo was somehow a little bit touched.

''Umm yeah I did.'' I said..WOW Gustavo actually liked it! That's what I call the breaking news!

''Hmmm… Impressive that you can at such young age letting all of your feelings out in one song that is just 1 minute and 27 seconds! He said.. I looked probably very dumb cause Kelly burst out in laughing and was pointing at my face.

I softly chuckled and said ''So umm. If you guys like it..Umm can I play this song tonight at our L.A Big Time Concert? I know Jo is going to watch the live-stream so…'' I looked at them with a hopeful look. I saw Kelly and Gustavo exchanging looks and Gustavo nodded. Of course being the goofy person I am I started with the happy-dance.

''Kendall.'' Gustavo shouted I looked at him. ''Just don't get too emotional, you may lose popularity. But now.. Get out of my way I need to go song-writing. See you tonight.'' Gustavo barked at me and walked to the coffee machine in the hallway. Kelly looked at me and gave me a warm smile.

''You did an awesome job out there. The fans will love the song except the fact that their teen crush his heart is already given to another girl.'' She said while I chuckled.

''Thanks for the support. See you tonight!' I said to her.

After that I walked with Freight-Train out of the Roque Record building. When I was about to walk away he gave me a ham-cheese sandwich. I looked at him with a confused look.

''You have to eat something because it's lunchtime and I think the nerves will work on you so you don't want to eat. But you did a great job in the studio believe in yourself Kendall.'' The big man said to me.

I chuckled and said ''Thanks Freight Train but you need to eat something too. Tonight the guys and I must have someone to protect us when crazy teen-girls are jumping on the stage. '' I said

''I already eaten. My wife made a whole lunchbox full of these sandwiches.'' He said. Cool never knew he was a married man.

''Thanks you again but I gotta go to my apartment and rest a little bit for the show tonight. See you later!'' I said. The big man waved to me and did go back to the enormous Roque Records building.

''I have a feeling this is going to be an BIG night..Jo tonight is going to be for you '' I mumbled to myself and took a bite of the sandwich Freight-Train gave me. The ham-cheese sandwich does taste good.. And so i walked my way back to the Palm Woods.

**No one's P.O.V**

Little did Kendall know that tonight was going to be more than big.. It was going to be enormous. This night will bring his bond with Jo closer than ever before!

**Yups chapter 2 is done peepz! And the Frieght-Train sandwich story was just random, wanted to make the chapter longer xD I think I post Monday again and tomorrow just writing chap 3 a little bit and packing for vacation :D**


	3. Authoress Notes!

**Hey guys!**

**I will upload chap 3 if I'm done with it and get atleast 4-5 reviews on chap 1 and 2 because I only have 2 reviews So.. All I can say is: REVIEW if you want me to further with it! But think im also going to work on a 2****nd**** story about Jendall ( one-shot probably ) so im getting busy. **

**Love y''all! Xxx – BTRusherSwiftWW **

**( Also follow me on Twitter: BTRusherSwiftWW I would very appreciate it :D ) **


	4. They ARe Doing Their Best To Cheer Me Up

''_**Authoress Notes''**_

_**Hey peepz! This Is the actual chap 3 of my story and I hope u guys will like it :D ! Katie is also little bit aggressive in it haha. P.S American citizens please upload Big Time Single part 1 and 2 on youtube! I want to see it so bad ! :( Also added a little bit LoganxCamille in it for XtremeBTRLover :D **_

_**Big Time Missing: Can't Live Without You! Chapter 3: They are doing their best to cheer me up.**_

_**James P.O.V**_

I finally was awake and saw it was already 11 AM. Hmmm that's very late for me to get up. Ooh well I better get dressed so I rushed to the shower with my new towel ( It had my face on it isn't that awesome? ) . Of course the soap was up so I was fast out the shower. Then I looked up at the mirror, saw that awesome face of me and began to brush my hair for 45 minutes. When it was shiny like always I did go to the bedroom and dressed up in my white v-neck, darkblue jeans and my new gold sneakers with black and red stripes. I began to make lunch for myself when I heard an terrifying scream from Carlos. So I walked out the bedroom to see what happened.

''Katie I'm soo sorry that I throwed away your Nintendo DS so you can't play Castle Smashers but PLEASE get off me!'' Carlos yelled. He gave me a she's-mad-so-help-me-look. I walked towards the fighting boy and girl but stopped when Logan grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from them. He had and an horrified look on his face, his tree-helmet on so I could tell he was scared.

When I sat next to him ( behind the couch ) he whispered to me ''You will die if you try to save Carlos.'' ''Ooh noo she will not kill me.. I mean she's just eleven years old and loves me!'' I whispered back. And I looked at Katie with a huge smile on my face but it disappeared fast when I saw the look in her eyes.. Hmm maybe she doesn't love me that much… Damn that girl gave me the creeps!

''Shut up CARLOS! You broke something special for me so I will break something special from you!'' Katie yelled angry at Carlos. He pouted and I felt sorry for him.

Katie who sat on Carlos took off his helmet and throwed it away across the room. The helmet was heading towards the door when Kendall came in and…BOOOM there lays Kendall on the ground with the helmet on his face. Logan and I quickly jumped up and ran to Kendall to see if he was okay while Katie was already doing the back-to-friends-again-handshake with Carlos.

''Kendall are you allright man?'' I said

''Do I look right? Damn I can't even go to Palmwoods Park and Roque Records with my guitar making a song to describe my depressed feelings while you guys are beating each other up!'' He yelled at us. Yups Kendall was mad at us. We all nodded in his direction and backed off. He was still frustrated but was getting calmer.

''Logan does my eye looks bad?'' The calmer Kendall said. His eye looked normal but at his eyebrow he had a little cut.

''Just a little cut at your eyebrow so first we disinfect the cut cause who knows where Carlos his helmet has been and after that you get a plaster.'' Logan said while he was looking for his first-aid kit.

~ _Several minutes later ~_

**Kendall P.O.V**

''Thanks Logan for the help.'' I said.''

''You are welcome my friend. But tell me why where you at the Palmwoods Park and Roque Records?'' Logan asked.

''Well umm.. It was 6 AM and Carlos gave his iPhone to me because he got an Facetalk from Jo. And she was crying..Crying over me because she misses me so much and…'' I trailed off to hold back my tears. God, I , Kendall Knight am not going to cry infront of my baby sister and 3 best friends. Meanwhile my mom came in and immediately hugged me when she saw I was almost about to cry.

''Aww honey, you will see Jo again soon! Just let tonight all your feelings out at the concert, okay baby?'' She said. I hugged her tighter and sniffled. I saw on the look of James, Logan, Carlos and Katie that they felt guilty. Katie had a guilty look on her face probably cause she had caused that since 3 months ago I was heartbroken. ( _**A/N That's true, if Katie didn't said to Kendall that Jo lied to stay with him..Then he would never know about that and he wouldn't force her to go for the 3 year movie-deal.. But I still love her! She's cool xd ) **_ Logan had also a guilty look on his face probably because he started with the question that made me almost cry.

''Thanks mom.. So umm where was I..? Ooh I know again.. Jo was crying and after I said to her goodnight. I couldn't sleep anymore so I changed clothes picked up m-…"I trailed off because I started again with almost crying.

''You picked up your guitar made a song about her and your depressed feelings and moved to Roque Records to let Gustavo hear the song so you can play it tonight at the concert.'' Mom said.

''Yeah..I did.. But how did you know?'' I asked.

''I found your note where you writed on: Hey guys it's me Kendall! I Love Jo. She doesn't have to worry cause she always will have my heart. So I write a song about her in Palmwoods Park and maybe go to Roque Records to let Gustavo hear it so I can play it tonight at our sold-out Big Time Rush L.A concert. I''LL be back in the evening so don't worry about me. '' She stated from my note. I totally forgot about that!

''Ooh okay…'' I said.

Suddenly Carlos cleared his throath and said: ''So what are we going to do now?''

''I don't know man, what's the time..?'' Logan asked.

''Uh already 3 PM why are you asking?'' I asked.

''Shoot gotta go! Camille and I are having a pooldate! And yes, before you guys all start asking questions: In the morning I called her for a ''date'' because I want to try to start our romance again. She yelled through the phone; ''Heck yeah! I'm going to search my babyblue bikini. See you at 3 PM, Logie!'' and hang up. Guess I'm having a chance again with her since Steve!'' Logan smiled while saying that.

Of course I was about to cry again cause he could see his girlfriend, James held thumbs up for Logan but gave me a supportive look, Katie gave him an angry look because of my sniffles, Carlos was screaming ''JENNIFER!'' and ran literally through the door and my mom made James, Katie, herself and I a cup of tea.

''Sorry I said that Kendall..I didn't mean to make you sad again…'' Logan says to me. At the look on his face I could make clear that he could kill himself cause he talked about girlfriends.

I faked an smile and said: ''Don't worry Logan it's okay. Go have fun with your girlfriend.''

''Now technically she's not my girlfriend yet we only have a pooldate.'' He said

''Okay almost girlfriend then.. BUT GO now or Camille will be mad!'' I said to my friend.

''Ooh yeah..Uuh.. Bliep…Blaap..Bloop… I'm going guys!'' He shouted and ran out of apartment 2J. I chuckled Logan was always nervous when it comes to girls. Esspecialy when it comes to Camille.

''Heey mom can you bring my tea to my room? I'm gonna practice the song for Jo okay.'' I said.

''Sure honey.'' She said. I gave her, James and Katie a hug and went to my shared-bedroom.

''Gosh Jo… You really don't know how much I miss you.. Tonight is everything going to be perfect just for you. '' I mumbled, picked up my guitar and began to sang my song ''Shot In The Dark''.

_**Chap 3 is done! Review pweasee! Chap 4 is probably coming up the day after tomorrow cause my mom wants that I'm going 2 sleep hehe! Xx Love y'all and goodnight!**_


	5. Their Plan And My Song LIVE For Jo

''_**Authoress notes ( LONG ONE BUT U NEED 2 READ IT )''**_

_**Hey! Thanks for all your lovely comments it's fun to read them! So here is the CHAPTER 4 :D Excited? Excited haha! P.S I watched Big Time Single and it was freaking amazing/sad.. Cried during the sad Kendall moments and the Break-Up song.. **_

_**Anyways this is also going to be a longer chap than I usually write cause I can maybe update not for a while cuz I go on vacation for 3 WEEKS :) . ( IT'S STILL VACATION HERE IN HOLLAND YEEY ) U guys probably think now: Why she cannot update then. Now..: My parents don't want that I bring my laptop with me ( sadly ). And like I said I depart Wednesday so tomorrow I'm busy with packing.. BUT I maybe can update 2morrow, so stay tuned! Like I already said I go for 3 weeks with my parents to family on the beautiful island: Aruba :D ( yeeey! ) And maybe I can update cause my granddad has an working laptop but I dunno if his Microsoft Word works xD And I don't think you can upload fanficss from your iPod Touch..right? But if this is a somehow: last-goodbye then I will say: Anyone that is now going to school already; KEEP doing ur best! And to the other ones with vacation: Havee fun..Im sooo gonna BIG TIME MISSING U! And I see u guys about 3 weeks! ( but still I can maybe upload from my granddad's laptop hahaha :D ) But now: Here weee goo!**_

_**Story: Big Time Missing: Can't Live Without You! Chapter 4: Their Plan And My Song LIVE For Jo.**___

* * *

><p><strong>Logan P.O.V<strong>

Okay my date with Camille turned out great and she even agreed to date with me again! So I did my awesome happy dance and returned to my apartment. When I came in I quickly go under the shower because of the concert that is starting in 4 hours! After I was not sweaty anymore ( serious I sweated the hole date with Camille… ) I did go brush my teeth and fixed my hair with some gel. Then I did go to my shared-bedroom and started dressing. I took on my black jeans, white blouse without sleeves, a black tie and my new black sneakers with red stripes. I did again a dance move for the show and leaved my shared-bedroom..To the living room! When I got there Carlos had a black eye.. Probably the Jennifer's did that. But he looked ok! His clothes where almost the same like me but he had a blue blouse on, also a black tie, black pants and his new blue sneakers with 3 black stripes and 1 black star.

''Hey man, what happened to your eye?'' I asked when I got next to him on the couch.

''Jennifer 1 punched me after I apologized again for the prom..'' He said while he was smiling.

''Why so happy then? I thought you liked her?'' I asked.

''Now umm.. Stephanie saw my black eye, I told her what happened and she gave a kiss on my eye. After that I immediately asked her out, she said yes. Then we did go to Palmwoods Park and we kissed! We are dating now man!'' He screamed at me. I was happy for him! The other 2 boys of BTR and me tried to get them together but it never worked cause Carlos only talked about Jennifer 1.

''That's great news man! My pooldate with Camille was also great we are dating again.'' I smiled sheepishly while saying that.

''Wow this is the greatest day ever man! We got ourselves girlfriends!'' Carlos said while I chuckled. He's really a hyper goofball. Suddenly James came out of the other shower with new clothes on. Didn't know he was home already He was wearing an red o-shirt with some black and golden paint spatters, black Colbert, an black G-star pants, and his new golden shoes with black and red stripes.

''Hey guys who got himself a girlfriend today?..ME!'' James said.

''Ooh cool, we also!'' Carlos said happily.

''Who are you with?'' I asked.

''Jennifer 2! You know that she's actually pretty nice? I know you guys think right now: 2 months ago you also dated her for a break-up to know how Kendal feels and stuff. In the lobby we talked and kissed!'' James said excited.

''Great man!'' Carlos said. I just held my thumbs up.

''Who are you guys with?'' James asked. '' Wait I think I can guess: Carlos you are with Stephanie King and Logan you are probably back with Camille.'' He said. We nodded.

''Yes I knew it! Damn this day can't become better! Ooh yeah I also invited some V.I.P's to our show tonight. My girl, Camille, Stephanie, The other Jennifers, Guitardude, Miss. Knight, Katie and Tyler.'' James said.

''Ooh okay that's cool.'' I said.

''You see this is an awesome day! I name it: THE BEST DAY EVER.'' Carlos said.

''Yeah for everyone except Kendall.. This is his first concert without Jo..'' James said.

''Hmm..Maybe we can make this an good day also for Kendall''. I said.

''How then smart-brains?'' James said. God I hated that nickname..

''Just listen.'' I said. We all came closer to each other and I told them my plan. They agreed with it so we called Gustavo, Kelly, Miss. Knight, Camille, Stephanie and Jennifer 1. They also thought it was a good plan so….Today is the day Kendall Knight is going to be happy again!

___~Couple of minutes later~_

**Kendall P.O.V**

Hmm… I think I practice my song good enough.. It has to be perfect! But I also know it's going to be a hard time.. This is my first concert in 3 months without Jo.. Anyway after I drank my tea in my bedroom I did go to a lonely place at the Palmwoods Park and practiced there my song. It was now 4 hours before the show started so I better head again to my apartment: 2J. When I got there the other guys where chilling on the couch with my mom and Katie.

''Heey guys im gonna head to the shower and getting dressed. See u about 15 minutes.'' I said while running to the bathroom.

They all nodded yes and nothing more..Hmm weird. I shrugged and did go under the shower. After washing myself I go to my room and got dressed in: White v-neck without sleeves, black leather jacket, darkblue G-star jeans and my silver-black sneakers. When I ran back to the living room everyone except my mom was already done with clothing so while everyone was watching TV I picked up my iPhone and texted fast a particular girl:

******From: Kendall**

** To: Jo**

** Heey Jojo!**

** The live-stream of our show tonight is at our website .com **

** Xoxo Your Kenken.**

3 minutes later I already got a message back. I quickly read it.

******From: Jo**

** To: Kendall**

** Heey Kenken! **

**Okay I'm gonna watch it tonight! I'm already done with shooting for 2day and 2morrow cuz I kinda got a suspension when I punched my Co-Star from Chauncey Jackson And The Magic Hallows when we had a kiss-scene. ( He tried while kissing me to do his hand under my shirt… :S Luckily I've got with Judo the black belt :D)**

** Xoxo Your Jojo.**

Anger boils up in me…If he tries to touch MY Jo again like that…! Soon as I wanted to text back our limo arrives so I send a quick message.

**From: Kendall**

** To: Jo**

**IM SOO GONNA KILL THAT BASTARD! HOW DARES HE TO DO THAT! Hehe but I'm happy my kitty got claws ;) But g2g, limo arrived. IMY! **

** Xoxo YOUR Kenken**

** From: Jo**

** To: Kendall**

**Haha okay have fun out there! Don't make the girls go that crazy cuz I'm watching u Kenken! Also my laptop is happy 2 see ur face again on my screen :) xxx**

I chuckled while reading the text and put my iPhone away. The guys and I ran outside and we jumped in in the limo. When my mom and Katie also came we where finally heading to a stage that is special build for us! ( That's more awesome than our faces on towel's.. Trust me I know that ).

''So how was your day?'' Carlos asked.

''Normal: practiced the song, cried almost over Jo, texted with her, Played some hockey and talked with you guys.'' I said.

''Ooh okay.'' He said while he was exchanging looks with the others. I shrugged and began to stare out the window.

When we finally got there the guys and I quickly jumped out of our seats and we headed to the stage for rehearsal. This concert is going to be serious trouble for my heart..

_**~ 3 hours Later ~**_

I heard so many people screaming Big Time Rush that my ears almost hurts! ''God.. Okay focus Kendall the theme song is playing. You are on now.'' I mumbled to myself. I saw some people from the Palmwoods standing next to each other on the front row. There you had Camille, Stephanie, The Jennifers, Guitardude, My mom, Katie and Tyler. I smiled while seeing them behind the curtains. When the other boys came out of their dressing room we all had a group hug.

''Okay guys let's rock this place! We are going to show that this is what we've worked for 1,5 year!'' I said.

''FINALLY Kendall you are back!'' Carlos said while he was doing my happy dance.

''Your true potential is here again that's great Kendall!'' Logan said while smiling.

''And we are sure this night is going to be rocking for you! We promise dude!'' James said while I chuckled.

''Thanks again guys for being my 3 best buds. I don't know what I have to do without you guys!'' I said. Then Gustavo and Kelly came in.

''Leader dog, you are going to do your song at the end of the show. If you might burst in tears it isn't bad cause it's the last song of the night.'' Gustavo said to me. I nodded.

''Good luck guys and don't forget : Have enormous much fun tonight!'' Kelly said. While the curtains where almost open we hear our 1st song: ''Big Time Rush'' playing from the speakers. The fans cheered more and more and before I knew it I ran up on the stage with the guys to sing. From the outside I was a happy goofy singing boy but the inside of me was still a wreck.

_**~ Again some hours later ~**_

The moment was finally there. Together as a group we ended with our song: ''If I Rule The World''. Then James began to speak.

'This is not the last song of this concert, guys!'' He said while the audience was getting louder.

'So do you guys know this girl named Jo Taylor?'' Logan asked the audience. Most of the fans nodded, some screamed: ''YES WE KNOW HER SHE IS PLAYING IN THE UPCOMING CHAUNCEY JACKSON MOVIES!'' and others just where silent cause they didn't know her. The guys immediately looked at me while Logan said HER name. I nodded yes and James took the word again.

''She is dating Kendall here.'' The audience was getting more louder, some cheered, others began to cry and others where still silent.

''But now I give the word to our man Kendall here again.'' James said. I took the microphone and Carlos was already placing a chair while Logan was picking up my guitar from the standard and gave it to me.

''Soo..'' I began. ''As you guys might know the Chauncey Jackson movies are filming in New Zealand so I don't see Jo that much anymore'' I said while I was holding back tears.. ''Today at 6 AM she called me. My girl wanted to go back to the States cause she misses me so much and she doesn't like it anymore there. Jo is also watching now from the live-stream so cause I couldn't sleep anymore after the phone-call I.. I kinda made a song for her''. I said. The audience where like ''Aww.. So sweet'.'' Or just bursted out in crying. ''Jo I want you to know I miss you just as bad as you miss me. So this is for you.'' I said. Me, the good guy I am, looked immediately at my mom and she was already crying cause she's always very emotional. Katie held the thumbs up and I nodded.

I sat on the chair Carlos brought on stage and began to strum on my guitar. I looked at my left side and saw the boys already left the stage and where holding just like Katie their thumbs up. At my right side Gustavo and Kelly where giving the sign that I could began. So here I go..

''The song is called: Shot In The Dark and I hope you guys and Jo will like it..'' I took a deep breath and began to sang:

**_I promise I would be there_**  
><strong><em>I swear I'm on my way<em>**  
><strong><em>I know you may not hear me<em>**  
><strong><em>But that's the price I'll pay<em>**

**_And I don't know_**  
><strong><em>How I would ever go<em>**  
><strong><em>All alone walking on my own<em>**

**_Like angels, you were floating to me_**  
><strong><em>And that's how it should be<em>**

**_'Cause I don't wanna waste another moment_**  
><strong><em>I don't wanna pay for things unspoken<em>**  
><strong><em>I just wanna race with arms wide open<em>**  
><strong><em>Take a shot in the dark, to be where you are!<em>**

**_I don't wanna watch the world keep changing_**  
><strong><em>When I'm not with you my heart keeps shaking<em>**  
><strong><em>Cover up my eyes and just stop pacing<em>**  
><strong><em>Take a shot in the dark, to be where you are<em>**

**_I promise you I'm gonna be there_**  
><strong><em>I wanna be there<em>**  
><strong><em>No matter what happens<em>**  
><strong><em>No matter how tragic<em>**  
><strong><em>Cause the clock is ticking<em>**  
><strong><em>The world is spinning<em>**  
><strong><em>Our lives are passing us byyyyy!<em>**

**_'Cause I don't wanna watch the world keep changing_**  
><strong><em>When I'm not with you my heart keeps shaking<em>**  
><strong><em>Cover up my eyes and just stop pacing<em>**  
><strong><em>Take a shot in the dark, to be where you are<em>**

**_Take a shot in the dark.._**

I felt the tears sliding on both my cheeks and watched the audience. A lot of people where very emotional now. Even the Jennifers where looked sad. Camille was crying heavily in my mom's arms. I quickly looked at Logan and I knew immediately he wanted to be in my mom's place. Then I looked at my right side and saw even Gustavo a bit over emotional. Kelly was already crying… Damn who thought my song could touch so many people their heart?

''Thank you for being here. You guys where amazing and we hope to be here again!'' I said. Then waved with the other parts of the band again to the audience and left the stage.

''Good job man out there, you where seriously the highlight of the show!'' James said while giving me a hug.

''Yeah you totally made almost everyone cry!'' Logan said while he was also joining the hug.

''Kendall you killed it out there!'' Carlos said happily while he also joined the hug.

''Thanks guys, I really appreciate it.'' I said while one tear left my eye again.

''Ya welcome buddy!'' They said at the same time.

''But we need to finish something so..umm See u later.'' Carlos said as they ran off. I chuckled, they where my best friends but also very crazy. I shook my head and headed to my dressing-room. There I checked my messages… No messages.. ? '

'Maybe she didn't like the song at all'' I thought when I heard my ringtone. I looked at the Caller-ID: Jo. I immediately accept it.

''Hey Kendall.. I saw the live-stream.'' She said. There where a couple of tears leaving her eyes.

''Hi Jojo, did u liked my song?'' I asked, unsure what to say else.

''Liked it…Liked it?'' Jo said. My face turned down… ''Kendall I loved it!'' Now I was smiling again.

''This was the most sweetest thing anyone ever done to me! You wrote a song about me.. God Kendall I wished so badly I was there right now to kiss you for a long time.'' She said, she also blushed while saying that.

''Hmm… I don't mind the kissing part.'' I joked, my girl laughed.

''You are such a jerk and a cheeseball at the same time.'' She said, this time I was laughing. ''But I have to go.. I'm so sorry but my iPhone is already dead and my laptop almost..So'' She said with a sad look on her face.

''It's okay Jojo, I'm already happy that you loved my song!'' ''Goodmorning by the way!''

I said while she was chuckling softly.

''Okay, I'm happy you don't mind. Goodnight Kenken!''

''Goodmorning again, princess.'' I said and ended the call. I put my iPhone back in my pocket but took it out again when I felt it vibrate that means I got a message.

_** From: Carlos**_

_** To: Kendall**_

_** Hey K-Dizzle/K-Dog come to James his dressing-room. **_

_** From: Kendall**_

_** To: Carlos**_

_** Kay Carlitos, I'm on my way.**_

I walked out of my dressing-room and did go to James his d-r. When I got there I was surprised: All the V.I.P's where there! Also I saw at the end 10 suitcases. I recognized one suitcase..Mine.. What is going on here?

''Heey K-Dog is here!'' James said. Everyone looked up and cheered when they saw me.

''I've got some serious respect for you man!'' Guitardude said.

''Thanks G-D'' I said to him. When I did go further inside the music stopped and everyone looked again at me. I swear they where creeping! Suddenly Gustavo came in with a blue small but long box.

He gave it to me and I looked confused.

''Open it Kendall. It's for you.'' Gustavo said.

''Okay..Thank you..?'' I said back.

'' You are welcome Kendall BUT NOW OPEN IT!'' Gustavo yelled at me. I gave him a smirk and nodded. When I opened it I couldn't believe what I saw..

''..What...What is this...?'' I asked in disbelief cause I still didn't believe what I had in my hands.

''Kendall…'' Gustavo said to me as he laid both his hands rest on my shoulder. ''This is a flight-ticket to New-Zealand.''

_**A/N Hope you all liked it! And I'm sooo sorry for the delay but it was hard to write! Also I think that I maybe can update tomorrow but not sure. Anyways if I'm not updating tomorrow you guys probably have to wait 3 weeks… Gosh I'm soo sorry for that! Hope y'all forgive me.. :( Love y'all and don't forget about me when I'm 3 weeks away! **_

_**Sincerely, BTRusherSwiftWW ( A Crazy Jendall/Kenjo Lover ). **_


	6. Big Time Airport

''_**Authoress Notes''**_

_**Hey guys! Your reviews are awesome! This is probably going 2 be the last chap in 3 week cuz im going on vacation 2morrow. Still dunno if my grandpa's laptop has an word. And like I said I may not bring my laptop cause my parents say I'm addicted 2 it haha ( TRUEE ).**_

_**And yes in the last chap AND in this chap is Gustavo a little bit nicer than normal.**_

_**So this chap was hard to write ( seriously I think I began to have some writer's block… ). But here it is :D**_

_**P.S Doesn't Barbie and Ken reminds you of Jo and Kendall?**_

_**Story Big Time Missing: Can't Live Without You! Chapter 5: Big Time Airport!**_

**Kendall P.O.V**

''But why… Why you guys give this to me as present?'' I said shakily. Damn this means I get to see my sweetheart Jojo again!

''Kendall dog… You aren't the same goofy dog who always yelled at me. You don't have anymore those aggressive signs everyone loved. Since your girlfriend's department you aren't the same so Roque Records is on vacation!'' Gustavo said. He even took off his sunglasses what happens rarely!

''Guys….Thank you so much. I really appreciate it but… how late is it now?'' I asked

''Now it is 11.30 PM and our flight is going 3 AM so we better hurry up!'' Logan said. **( A/N I think when you fly outside the States you have to be on LAX airport 3 hours before you flight goes ).**

''So who's going with me to New Zealand?'' I asked happily.

''Me, Freight-Train, Kelly, James, Logan, Carlos, your mom, your sister, Camille, Stephanie and Annie.'' Gustavo said.

''Annie? She was from the beach isn't she.. But how.. ? JAMES I thought your girlfriend was Jennifer 1?''

''Ooh no she WAS my girlfriend but now I'm with Annie.'' James said while he wrapped his arm around here.

'''Kay..Hey Annie!'' I said.. Since when is she here?

''Hi Kendall nice to talk with you but I think we need to go to the airport.'' Annie said happily.

''Ooh SHOOT we need to go indeed! Freight-Train grab our stuff NOW and get us to the limo!'' Gustavo yelled.

And so we all ran out of James his dressing-room and rushed to the limo who was waiting outside. Of course there where a couple of fans outside.. But all we said we are in a hurry so they looked disappointed and I felt sorry for them but now my girlfriend goes for!

~ Loads of minutes later ~

**Carlos P.O.V**

HAA: Who thought that we where going to New Zealand? I didn't! But so now we are in LAX airport. And it is 0:00 AM. When we got by the security point I immediately looked at Kendall. His face dropped when he saw where he was. So I gave him a bear-hug!

''Kendall you know what's funny? 3 months ago you where crying because of Jo's department. And she will probably be away for 3 years. Our flight to New-Zealand is at 3 AM and we will be there for 3 months! '' I said happily.

''What..3 months! That's fantastic. I can spend 3 months with my beautiful girlfriend!'' Kendall said/screamed. You could really see he was happy. Almost that happy like my now dead dog…Sniff..SNOWBALL!

''Hey looks like we've just passed security.'' James said.

''Yeah indeed.'' Kendall said. ''You know I think we need to have some guy time now. You guys see that car **( A/N U know a car they have sometimes at a airport inside. Mostly old people sit on it and then they got driven away to their gate. I dunno if it's also at other airports but Schiphol airport, the dutch one, got it. )** over there?'' He smirked. Of course we all nodded yes.

''Kendall you are back brothaa!'' James said.

''Yeah I'm going to my girl so I'm happy!'' Kendall said. We slowly approached the cart.

''You guys know that this is illegal right?... I need to get other friends.'' Logan said.

''Dude you are already saying 6 years that you need to get other friends and you are still here!'' I said while I smirked. Logan glanced at me and chuckled.

''Yeah.. Seems like I'm stuck with you guys forever.'' Logan said while we all laughed.

''Okay who is going to drive?'' James asked.

''Me! Me! Please choose me!'' I screamed.

''Okay Carlitos show us your driving-skills!'' Kendall said. When we all got on the cart I began to drive.. Jeeez this thing is fast!

''Whooooooo MAKE IT COUNT PLAY IT STRAIGHT JUST HAVE FUN DON'T HESITATE!'' Kendall sung.

''WHEN WE GOOO BIG TIMEE TIME!'' We all sung.

''WHAT U WANT WHAT U FEEL NOW WE ARE RIDING IN THE CART, WE ARE MAKING IT REAl!'' James sung.

''NOW WE GO BIG TIME!'' We sung/yelled/laughed.

When we got to the gate we saw the others and sway to them. Everyone saw us and swayed back while Miss Knight, Kelly just shaked their heads and exchanged looks. Then Gustavo and Freight-Train ran to us and hopped also on the cart.. HILARIOUS! But of course poor Logan was their victim cause when they hopped on the cart they kinda.. Crushed him. Again we felt bad for the poor boy.

''Ooh sorry Logan for the crushing but the girl dogs are boring so here we are. Ready to have fun!'' Gustavo and Freight-Train screamed.

We only saw Gustavo in Big Time Terror like this… And Freight-Train never.. BUT NOW IT'S FUN CAUSE WE DON'T HAVE TO SHARE OUR BED-ROOM WITH GUSTAVO! NO SNORING IN THE DARK.

''It's okay.. guys..'' Logan said while he was gasping for air. They where luckily for Logie finally of him.

''Now boys let's have some fun!'' Kendall said.

''Yeah some guy-quality time!'' We all yelled.

_~ 3 hours later ~_

**Logan P.O.V **

Okay….. This is bad. When we where on our way back to the gate we kinda…hit the pilot. I knew I shouldn't be with them on the carts! At least not let Carlos driving…

''We are soo sorry sir!'' I said desperate.

''Yuck.. You stupid teenage boys hit me with this damn cart! You guys can't come with us now to New-Zealand. Go back to where you came from.'' The pilot yelled.

We all immediately looked at Kendall. His face was.. dropping and tears where beginning to form on his eyes. I felt bad for him.. He wanted to see his girlfriend so bad!

''Wait please let us on the plane.. I saw my girlfriend 3 months not because she gain a role on a the filming of the Chauncey Jackson series.. Please.. I miss her so much.. Let us on the plane.'' Kendall said while he was crying.

''There is NO WAY you can get on my pl-.'' The pilot trailed off. '' Wait… U guys are Big Time Rush aren't you? And you are Kendall Knight right? My daughter LOVES you, she's still a little toddler. Hmm maybe we can make a deal. If you go on a picture with me then I take you guys on the plane in Business Class!'' He said.

''Sure, I'll do ANYTHING to get on the plane!'' Kendall said. He was smiling . I took the picture and a couple minutes later we sat in the Business class!

Kendall sat at the window-view and I next to him.

''How does it feel that in 13 hours you can see your girlfriend again?'' I asked Kendall.

''Great man… You know that you guys are the best buds a guy could ask for?'' He said.

''Yeah..Especially, me right?'' I said while he chuckled.

''About that….'' He said, I jabbed him while we both laughed.

"Did you texted Jo we are coming?'' I asked.

''No this is going to be a surprise.'' He said.

''Ooh allright.. I know she's going to be happy to see you.'' I said while he nodded.

''Attention please, this is your captain speaking, we are going to Auckland, NZ. The flight will take 13 hours and we will land 9 o'clock there at New-Zealand time. Please vasten your seatbelts and we are ready for take-off.'' The pilot said.

**Kendall P.O.V**

I felt the plane starting to ''drive'' faster and as soon as I looked out of my window we where in the air.

''Jo, baby.. Here I come! Soon we''ll be together and we will pick off where we left off… Cause I thought about you Worldwide.. '' I thought and soon I fell asleep on the plane thinking about that particular girl who's got my heart.

_**So this was chap 5! Hopee u like it AND don't forget I may not be updating for a while ( sadly ) 2morrow vacation time… Hope u understand if I won't update because maybe my granddad's laptop doesn't have Word…. See u soon hopefully! **_


	7. New Zealand Problems

_** ''Authoress Notes''**_

_**Bon Tardi hende! ( Translation: Goedemiddag mensen! ) I'm back in the Netherlands! :D / :(  
><strong>__**Still missing my family BUT happy 2 write again! My granddad has Word on his laptop but…  
><strong>__**You know my cousins ( age: 5, 7. And another cousins from another uncle, age 13 and 16 ) where everyday with me..  
>Also I really love swimming with them and my granddad+grandma having a pool in their backyard…<br>So you might know now why I didn't update haha :P**_

_**Sorry to keep u guys waiting but here it goes! P.S The Lomille input is again for XtremeBTRlover for being so Xtreme Rushsome :D**_

_**Story: Big Time Missing: Can't Live Without You! Chapter 6: New Zealand Problems!**_

**Camille P.O.V**

So…13 hours ago I was at a Big Time Rush concert and now… I'm in freaking New Zealand for 3 years! Yup that's right: 3 years, we said to Kendall 3 months but it is 3 years…Same as my best friend Jo haha! Again a surprise!

Gustavo brought like 22 hours ago an big 'tower' here in New-Zealand so he just moved Roque Records! Most of the times Gustavo is an big time turd but when you get in his little heart he will do anything to make you happy. Kendall and Kelly are the only ones who could through his big time turd 'shield' and since Kendall is depressed..He moved us to New Zealand !

Stephanie and I also auditioned for a role in Chauncey Jackson and we got a guest role. ( Also Jo don't know this ) So we have an 3 year movie deal! That's why we came with our boyfriends.

Annie is here in New Zealand cause her dad opened a new five star seafood restaurant where we may eat always for free! Hello lobster and shrimps! To be honest I think James found 'The One' ( FINALLY ) after I coupled them but of course they lost contact. But when Annie came to Big Time Rush their concert she and James immediately got the sparks again when they locked eyes. So he called it a quit with Jennifer.

I trailed of my own thoughts when I heard the pilot speaking.

''This is your captain speaking. We would like to welcome you at New-Zealand Airport. We hope the tourists will have great days here. To the New Zealand citizens; Welcome back home! And for passengers in transit we hope you may continue a safe trip.''

I stood up and poked Stephanie who was still sitting next to me and we both did get up to find above us our hand baggage. Of course I couldn't find mine. Until…

'Hey Cam I got your bag already.' I heard the very familiar voice saying. I turned around to see who it was. Of course it was my Logie Bear!

I gave him a peck on his lips and took my bag, winked at him and walked away leaving a confused Logie Bear behind.

This is so gonna be 3 fun years!

**Logan P.O.V**

I stood there confused after Camille and I had a quick smooch.. Yes I call it smooch not a peck! Why did she had to do it so quick? Did I not brush my teeth good? Was my breath smelly?

…I'm glad she did that wink otherwise I was most likely freaking out now!.. Wait I'm already doing that…Arghh nevermind..But still wh-.

I couldn't finish thinking because Freight Train pushed me down 'accidentaly'.

'Sorry Logan but you are so little, I didn't saw you!' Freight Train said. I seriously never thought I would met a bigger man than Gustavo…

'It's fine…I'm used to it…' I said.

'GUYS WALK OUT OF THE AIRPLANE I WANT TO SEE MY GIRLFRIEND.' Kendall yelled at us. He was getting a little bit nervous. That means his anger issues are coming so for our own safety we ran out of the airplane. Carlos ( of course ) tripped over his own feet and felt on a stewardess. After a angry Stephanie dragged her boyfriend away from the very flirty stewardess we finally made it to the gate. Now we just have to get our baggage and we are done!

_**~ 45 minutes later ~**_

_**Kendall P.O.V**_

Finally we where out of the airport outside waiting for our limo that Gustavo 'ordered'. Everyone was tired from the jetlag and long-flight so almost no one talked. When I looked behind me I saw James and Annie making out, if they where alone there would probably be more than just kissing… I shrugged at the idea of that…

Logan and Camille where holding hands and talking. My mom was talking with Kelly while Katie was talking with a boy of her age..WAIT A MINUTE BOYS! SHE'S JUST 13!

'KATIE STOP TALKING WITH THAT BOY' I whispered to her. The boy give me an million dollar smile. He reminded me of James when he was 14. Of course Katie gave me the most annoying look ever.

'Relax we're just talking, his dad is the manager of the hotel Mariott Surf Club. You know the hotel where we are staying. Drake here wants to give us for free the pensuites for 3 years. ( The hotel: Mariott Surf Club is actually in Aruba but just pretend it is also in New Zealand ).

I looked at 'Drake' who was just smiling and nodding.. I had bad feelings because of this boy.. If he hurts my babysister..!

Anyway before I want to go to the hotel I want to see my girlfriend so badly. When the limo finally arrived we said goodbye to Drake. ( Katie gave him a hug and said 'See ya later.'… MY BABYSISTER IS FALING FOR A BOY…. ) So after the hug I pulled her to me and we got as first in the limo.

'Hello si-' I said to the chauffeur but couldn't finish my sentence because he already said something.

'You want to go to Chauncey Jackson Movie Productions to see your girlfriend Jo Taylor?' He said. I didn't recognize his face at first but then..

'WOW you're Jo's chauffeur with those signs always!' I said smiling while giving him a hug.

'Yeah, yeah…I know thatn I still have them. Step in and I DRIVE YOU GUYS THERE.'' He said while everyone was coming in the limo. When Carlos wanted to sit at a seat next to the window Jo's chauffeur that the seat was reserved. For who? Me! The Romantical Amazing boyfriend! Cause it is Jo her seat.

''Allright let's drive to the movie-set guys!'' Carlos said while everyone cheered. The limo started riding and I was on my way to Jo..

_**~ 1 hour later ~**_

**Still Kendall his P.O.V**

I stepped out of the limo and put my sunglasses on. Damn..This place was big… How am I going to find my girlfriend?

''You will find her Kendall, she must be here somewhere.'' My mom said while she put a arm on my shoulders. She probably saw the scaring look on my face.

'Thanks mom..' I said while giving her a hug.

After the Knight hug minus Katie, I walked to the entrance and tried to get in when someone stopped me.

'Do you work here?'' The big man with sunglasses asked me. He was probably a bodyguard or something.

'Noo but I-'I said but again couldn't finish my sentence.

'Then you may not enter. GOODBYE.' He said.

'But I'm-'' I said

''NO YOU DON'T WORK HERE SO GET OUT!' The man yelled at me. I looked at him with one of my faces. **( Think of Kendall's face when they didn't won Best Music Group this year at the KCA's.. That face he set up now..God Im tearing up also! ) **When my 3 best friends came to the man with an angry look on their face I hold them back.

'Sorry guys..But I guess this whole trip was..for nothing.' I said while tearing up and anger boiled inside me. Am I in freaking New Zealand, flew 13 hours to see 'her' can I not come inside the movie productions…

_**Sorry it took so long but I try 2morrow to get this story ended before school starts ( yups I go back to school Monday so I may again not upload that much…Im sooo sorry again.. )**_

_**Kendall: DUDE NOT FUNNY I CANNOT SEE MY OWN GF!**_

_**Jo: I WANT TO SEE MY BOYFRIEND OKAY, BTRusherSwiftWW!**_

_**Me: You guys will see each other soon…Or not…Muahhahaha. **_


	8. Finally Reunited!

'' _**Authoress Notes ''**_

_**So..Last chap guys! I also will not upload new stories for a while cuz.. 2MMRW SCHOOL BEGINS…! Again a year full of studying.. ;( Booboo xd Again no time to upload much.. Actually Im also thinking of a sequel of this story, how life goes in New Zealand for 3 years and stuff.. Like how overprotective brothaa Kendall will react to his babysister second's crush..! And how Jo's co-star: Travis Pettyfer tries to make Jo his girl… But that's just an idea! Here the last chap goes of this story and I hope you had fun reading this! AND I also don't own the song: Worldwide or the BTR characters. I only own my OC's Travis Pettyfer AND Drake but Drake is not in this chapter . **_

**Kendall P.O.V**

''I cannot believe this.. I flew all the way from freaking AMERICA TO NEW ZEALAND JUST TO SEE MY GIRLFRIEND JO TAYLOR. AND THEN THIS? U…UU.. SIR YOU ARE SERIOUSLY THE WORST MAN I'VE EVER MET IN MY HOLE FREAKING 16 YEARS..!'' I yelled at the man. First I was almost crying and then my spontaneous angry issues boiled up.

''Security! Take this tall blond green-eyed teen away from the set!'' The 'sir' said.

Then 2 big man ( not as big as Freight Train luckily ) came to me..

''FREIGHT-TRAIN BEAT THEM UP THEY ARE NOT TOUCHING MY SON!'' My mom yelled. Haha I really know from who I've got my anger-issues..

Freight-Train walked to the two big men and they had a horrified look on their face when they saw him. I'm so glad he's with us. The big men backed off and run away to only God Knows Where.

The sir also got a scary look in his eyes when he saw Freight-Train.

''Umm…You may still be here around but not go inside the set AND PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!'' The sir screamed.

'Whatthe… *sigh* Okay..It's good..' I said while the sir nodded and the others gasped. But what they didn't know is that me, Kendall Donald Knight already has a plan..A romantic plan..

'Dude if you stay here outside you may not even see your girlfriend..! Why didn't you let Freight-Train beat him up!' Carlos said to me while he put his helmet on.

'Sshh….Guys I already got a plan for this.. If we may not go inside.. We bring Jo outside!'' I said while I looked at the others.

'All I need is four microphones, speakers, a red rose and the keyboard from Katie.'' I said with a smirk. The others nodded and yeah..Here we go!

_**~ 15 minutes later ~**_

Gustavo called with the Roque Record help man ( something like that ) and they brung my four microphones, speakers and the red rose. Katie already had her keyboard so she was practicing the accords + chords for the song ''Worldwide''. When everything was set we where ready to go.. Again a song for Jo Taylor..!

The boys and I took our places and Katie played the intro on her keyboard for Worldwide.

**Jo's P.O.V**

GOD I seriously begin to hate my job here…All the boys do here is looking at my chest or butt and saying the worst-pick up lines ever.. And the girls…Just in 1 word MEAN.. I thought that in L.A some girls where arrogant but here they are even worser! I wish Kendall was here by my side but I know that will not come true..I mean he's in L.A while I am in..New Zealand.. When I almost *again* break down in tears I hear a voice suddenly calling my name.

'Jo you are up next.'' The director said. She's the only one who's nice to me. I nodded, took 1 last look at my text and began to walk to the set.

''But Manny..I don't know anything about wizards or M=magic or whatever!' I said to my co-star and the most self-centered guy ever ( I like Jett even more! ) Travis Pettyfer. I seriously don't know how the hell he could be related to the hot Alex Pettyfer! Okay…Travis is not bad looking but his ego is just…YUCK!..Ooh focus Jo you need to say your line soon!

''It's in you Chauncey..You are already one of us.'' Travis said to me. He laid his hand on the left part of my chest cause there was my heart. Still I felt uncomfortable while he did that cause he touched something.. He gave me one of his stupid smiles while I almost puked.

''I'm only related to some wizards that's all. Plus if I ever be a wizard I will never be that good as them…Or you.'' I say.

''Believe in yourself Chauncey..Cause I already believe in you.'' Travis said while he came closer to my face. And before our lips touched I heard music..It sounded like the intro of a song from..BIG TIME RUSH!  
>What was the name of it again? Umm… ''Worldwide!'. I turned around just like the others except for Travis so he kissed with the air.<p>

''What! Jo! We are supposed to kiss now and just for a little music you turn around!'' Travis yelled at me.

''You may kiss this MANNY.'' I picked up my script, throw it at his face and grabbed my stuff and run to the door.

'Jo why are you going?' The director asked.

'I know this song…At least the intro I want to see who is playing it.. Maybe it's my boyfriend who I didn't saw 3 months..'' I said while tearing up.

'Ooh it's allright.. Go Jo!' She said while I laughed and run through the hall.

First I did go to the window to see who it was otherwise I will go back to filming. When I came closer my breath was away.. There he was: Kendall Knight. The boy I felt in love with 1,5 years ago. We still didn't exchange the 'I Love You' but for some reason I think it's coming soon. The music flew in my ears and I hummed with the rhytym. I heard James taking the 1st verse

_**Ooh…**_

_**Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?  
>Cause I have been missing you by my side, yeah<br>Did I awake you out of your dream?  
>I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep<br>You calm me down  
>There's something about the sound of your voice.<strong>_

I ran downstairs and tears of happiness begin to form at my eyes. Kendall was singing a song AGAIN for me! How sweet is my Knight in shining armour! I finally reached the enterance and run towards 'Him'. I swear I've never been happier to see him!

_**Kendall P.O.V**_

I hope she hear this because we sing loud enough but I still don't see Jo… Until.. Yeah there! I see her running.. She's coming closer to me.. Wow she changed a bit: Her hair was still the same as when she left but she looked…I don't know but the sparks flew from her eyes. And finally she was so close I could hug her. I heard the people behind me with their 'Awwwws' and Jo cried.. She smelled sweet. But I still sung with the rest of the boys who've got big smiles.

_**I-I-I-Im never never (never as far away as it may seem)  
>Soon we'll be together<br>We'll pick up right where we left off**_

_**Paris, London, Tokyo  
>There's just one thing that I gotta do<br>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)<br>Not gonna let me take another goodbye  
>Babe, it won't be long<br>You're the one that I'm waiting on  
>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)<br>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<br>(Girl I'll be thinking about you)**_

_**Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name  
>But don't you worry, cause you have my heart<br>It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city  
>Just get up and go<br>The show must go on so I need you to be strong  
>I-I-I-I'm never never (never as far away as it may seem)<br>Soon we'll be together  
>We'll pick up right where we left off<strong>_

We finally let each other go because Camille, Stephanie and Katie jumped on her for a hug. I chuckled but kept going with singing while Jo looked at me with those big brown eyes I felt in love with 1,5 years ago._****_

_**Paris, London, Tokyo  
>There's just one thing that I gotta do<br>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)<br>Not gonna let me take another goodbye  
>Babe, it won't be long<br>You're the one that I'm waiting on  
>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)<br>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<br>(Girl I'll be thinking about you)**_

_**Oh  
>Wherever the wind blows me<br>You're still the one and only girl on my mind  
>No, there ain't no one better (worldwide)<br>So always remember (worldwide)  
>Always remember, girl you're mine<strong>_

_**Paris, London, Tokyo  
>There's just one thing that I gotta do<br>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)<br>Not gonna let me take another goodbye  
>Babe, it won't be long<br>You're the one that I'm waiting on  
>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)<br>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<br>(Girl I'll be thinking about you)**_

I pointed at Jo and pulled her in for a hug when Camille finally let her go. _****_

_**(Worldwide)  
>Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name<br>But don't you worry  
>Cause you have my heart<strong>_

When I was at ''Cause You Have My Heart'' I only sung and Jo's face was inches away before we finally kissed. The guys cheered while I concentrated on my kiss with Jo. I didn't felt those soft warm lips 3 months…Her strawberry flavor was still there and our lips became almost one. When I pulled out after 30 seconds ( way too short but powerful kiss! ) we both looked at each other. With my thumb I got her tears away while more people began to watch us. The director who had a happy face on, a guy who had a angry look on his face, and some girls who's mouth where open while they saw Jo kissing me. Hehe my girl made them jealous!

''Why are you here Ken?'' She asked while smiling.

''The guys send me because I wasn't the same since your depart.. I never felt this about a girl, Jo..I really want you to know that.'' I said.

'Well you should know I never felt this about a boy. When I left I was crying almost the hole flight! I..I really like you Kendall.'' She said.

''Jo..I don't like you anymore.'' I said to her. She gasped and more tears began to form. Before my mom came to slap me I said what I already wanted to say at the phonecall.

'Jo…I love you..With hole my heart. If you ever leave again I will die probably.. I want you to know that I think about you Worldwide..Wherever You Are..'' I said while she just smiled..

''Now then I have also something to say…: Kendall Knight.. I love you too!'' She said while there was a big goofy smile on my face. The others all cheered except that boy next to the director…I already hate him..

We pulled in for a kiss ( again a short one ) But this time it was a very passionate one so I was okay with that.

''Hey Kendall….You said you will die when she left you or you leave her..Right?'' Carlos asked.

''Yeah I know I will..Why you are asking?'' I said

''Ooh.. We are just glad to hear that because we lied to you..'' James said.

''Huh ..what?'' Jo and me said confused.

''Roque Records is not on vacation..We are not staying here for 3 months..'' Gustavo said while my face went down..

'' We are here for 3 years.'' Logan said while he smiled and wrapped his arms around Camille's waist.

''What! You guys are serious!'' I said while Jo looked like she died from happiness.

''Yeah…Welcome to New Zealand for 3 years!'' Kelly screamed.

''That means you two are staying with each other…So don't you guys dare to break up!'' James said while everyone laughed..Except for the guy with an arrogant look on his face.

''You hear it Jo..? Don't do things behind my back!'' I said while chuckling

''Hhaha yeah allright..Come here Knight!'' She said while laughing.

We both pulled each other closer and shared another kiss where the sparks flew off. Logan was already in a heavy make-out scene with Camille. ( Same with Carlos+Stephanie and James+Annie. ) Mom and Kelly where having a ''Look at them..So grown-up'' moment.

Katie was filming Jo and I… Tomorrow we probably see each other on youtube in a kiss-scene.

While Gustavo and Freight-Train where getting emotional.

So Jo and I both knew things where like they should in the world again.

Together we are hopefully Forever!

***Sniff*….This was it guys! And yeah I still have the sequel in my head so don't be too sad..Hehe.. Hope you guys had fun reading this and hopefully I see you guys soon! 2mrrw school starts so pwease wish me luck!**

**Love y'all! - BTRusherSwiftWW**


	9. no sequel

OMG IM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING ANY OF MY STORIES FOR MORE THAN A YEAR… OMG IM SOO SORRYY REALLY! But i had it so busy and well lots of of things happened to my family and stuff so i was totally distracted from fanfiction or anything. Allright you will probably hate me by now but there is no sequel coming for Big Time : Can't live without you … That's because I don't have inspiration for anymore since like last year.. Also I stop with my other story FInding You Again. Yeah I know you hate me but I just read it all over again and saw how well.. the plot is not turning out tob e good beause of what mistakes in previous chapters..And like I said I have no inspiration for it or any Jendall stories. Maybe I'm coming back for the Big Time Rush Archive again for new stories but only if Jo is coming back. So I end Finding You Again. Really sorry! For my other story Beastly: The BTR Remake , I am actually planning to continue with it. I seriously have no idea how I'm gonna do it because of my writers block and school starting in one week again but I'm trying! So don't give up on that one yet haha. Too make it all clear if you didn't get any of the sh*t I wrote here above ( whoopps for the bad word.. ) I am not writing a sequel for Big Time Missing: Can't Live Without You, not gonna continue with FInding You Again BUT I am gonna try to find time for my other story Beastly: The BTR Remake. Why im actually chosing for the last one to continue? The last one is based on a movie so I don't have to come up with anythin for another chapter. It makes it easier for me during my writers block. I am really sorry for all of you who maybe waited for a new chapter or something but seriously: I don't have much time or anything and I lost my inspiration for writing also.. Please don't hate me .. Can't ddo anything about it. Also I'm not letting someone else continue the other two stories. Simply because it are mine, and yes i know I sound selfish but I just don't want to. Hope you all could forgive me for this lack of updating and then just stopping suddenly with the stories. Love you all and I totally appreciate the support you gave me.

Xoxo BTRusherSwiftWW

P.S I think I'm gonna change my username too …*gulp*…swaggiee


End file.
